


Regret

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [6]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub





	Regret

Silence. He hears silence. He looks up and sees giant trees shadowing him. It’s freezing. It’s lonely. His mind hurts. He curls up tightly, his body shivering. **  
**

He hears people. He spots them walking away. Help. He needs help. Please help. He stumbles over himself, trying to catch up to them. He sees _him_. He sees his brother!

“Eorlos…” he strains. “Eorlos, come back…” He falls over, scrambling back up again. His brother is gone. The people are gone. “No, don’t leave…”

It’s lonely. He curls up again against a tree, body shivering, bones aching. Mind hurts. Cold, so very cold. Echoes of the past haunt him. His brother’s terrified face flashes in his mind. He’s a monster. No one will help him.

“I won’t hurt anyone anymore…” he quivers. “Won’t hurt.. won’t hurt… I won’t hurt anyone… Eorlos… Tegwen… please help me…”

He’s alone again. He did this. It’s his fault.

Dregris weeps. “ _I’m sorry._ ”


End file.
